


Date

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teasing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Date.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO HOO~ Its happened!!~
> 
> Something to anounce. Please go back and read the now posted (opps) part 11, you can wear mine while yours dry. It didnt post? for some reason way back in febuaray?  
> Anyhow, its there now! go read the fluuf there!

After a very needed shower and change of clothes (a complimentary pair of MTT Brand PJ’s), Harry collapsed on the huge bed big enough to fit all of the first years in Hogwarts and slept for hours. The first time he woke, he barely opened his eyes, seeing a glimpse of a skull before squirming closer, falling back asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

The second time Harry opened his eyes was to that same skull grinning back at him from a few inches away.

“mornin’ pal.”

“SANS!” Harry screeched, sounding scarily like Papyrus for a heartbeat. Harry paused at that and took note of Sans bewildered look. They both burst out laughing and layed next to each other, catching their breath. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“i’m taking you on a date.” Sans said proudly.

Harry blushed and gave a shy nod before realizing something.

“I don't have anything to wear!” Sans waved off the fretting teen.

“don't worry about it. i'm calling in some favors from some people.” the skeleton said, winking. Harry blushed a deeper red and just nodded as Sans got out of bed, making his way to the door. “i’ll be right back.”

Harry sighed happily and stretched, enjoying the luxury of a bed to himself. He soon frowned though, wishing Sans was back to share it with him again.

No sooner had he thought it, Sans was there, appearing right above the human. Sans hovered above him, hands bracketing his head and knees straddling one of Harry’s legs. Their faces were once more only inches apart. Once they realized the situation, instead of jumping apart like before, Sans expression turned heated. “heya.”

“H-hi!” Harry squeaked, blushing so crimson red it probably looked the same color as the expelliarmus spell. Sans leaned in closer, something almost primal coming over him for a moment as he rubbed his cheek against Harry’s. A moment later though he pulled back and smiled sheepishly. 

“sorry. i, uh, got you some clothes.” Sans looked on the bed next to them where said clothes were forgotten in the… heated moment. The short monster reached over and picked them up holding them out to Harry. “they should fit? you and felix are around the same size.” Harry accepted the offered clothes, looking them over and thought they suited him. It's something he would buy for himself.

“Thank you. Are we going now?” Sans nodded his head with a smile on his face. 

“yeah. i wanna take you somewhere first. go get dressed.” Sans made a shooing motion off the bed, gesturing to the bathroom.

Harry smirked at him sautered off, making sure to wiggle his hips like he was talking to a moldsmol. He heard Sans choke and bit a considered it a job well done.

When Harry stepped out he was ambushed by a hug and a deep voice whispering next to his ear “hold on.”

And in a blink of an eye, they were surrounded with quiet whispering and the sound of rushing water. Harry looked around and could tell he was in Waterfall, but not anyplace he has been in before. “Where are we?” He asked, seeing only a bench and a lone echo flower. He went over and touched the petals gently, hearing the flower whisper to him. ‘i just wasn't ready for the responsibility.’

“not too far from snowdin. this is a little secret room that paps and i used to visit when he was having a rough time. i, don't know if he remembers this.it's been a while.” Harry nodded, taking a seat on the bench and leaning back, closing his eyes. Sans followed behind, sitting close enough their legs were rubbing against each other.

“It's so peaceful.” Harry sighed.

“thinking about what’s waiting for you topside?” Sans questioned. Harry hummed.

“Is it bad that, at this moment, and many other moments back in Snowdin, I wished I could stay here forever? Even though Wizarding Britain is in a state of war and my friend's and family are all up there, probably looking for me, I can't help but feel that this is the most normal I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

There was silence and Harry grew worried that he was insensitive. Looking over he saw Sans staring back at him with a glimmer of sadness and a large amount of determination in his eye lights. “i don't think it's bad. after what you've told me about your life…..i really don't blame you. if it weren't for the time loops and all the nasty stuff that comes with it, i might not have even really aspired to see the sun again. we'll, maybe i would try for papyrus. heh, he’s really cool.”

“He is.” Harry agreed with a fond smile. 

They sat there for what must have been hours, both of them dozing and talking and joking back and forth between themselves. When Sans finally stood up, he accidentally kicked something from under the bench and Harry looked back to find a quiche sitting there, waiting to be eaten. “huh. must’ve forgotten it once. still looks good to eat too.” Harry smiled to himself and picked the abandoned quiche up off the ground. 

“It’s still good to eat?” Harry asked, not seeing any mould and it smelled fine.

“yeah. monster food doesn't really go bad, as the magic put into making it preserves it.” Harry nodded, putting it into his bag.

“Great! Where to next?” Sans smiled and grabbed onto Harry’s hand pulling him into his body. 

“thought we’d go and have some grub.” Harry blushed and hid his face in Sans’ jacket. When he pulled his head up, they were standing in an alleyway and Sans had his human crowded up against the wall gently.

“S-Sans,” Harry breathed, his eyelids lowering to half-mast. To Sans, he looked like sex personified.

“yeah sweetheart?” Sans asked, voice rough. 

“Thought we were gonna go eat.” Harry was half hard and trying to hide the fact. He really didn't want to jump into sex that fast.

“yeah..” Sans leaned in and nuzzled the teens temple, placing a skele-kiss just above his ear before backing off with a smile. “i made reservations!”

Harry looked at him in surprise. Where? The question must have been broadcasted because Sans just huffed a small laugh and, still holding Harry’s hand, started out of the alley. Harry then noticed it was the MTT Resort they stayed at last night. “Oh.”

Harry was in awe when he was led into the restaurant part of the building and sat dumbly as he took in the fancy room and fancy tables and fancy chairs and fancy silverware and fancy…..everything. 

“is this okay?” Sans asked, seeing that Harry had gone really quiet. 

“It's so….”

Fancy.

“is it too much?” Sans asked worriedly.

Harry looked up at the tone and shook his head vehemently. “It's, beautiful. And romantic. It's just, not you? Doesn't seem like you're kind of thing.”

“it's not usually. i’d take you to grillbys, but i wanted to do something special for you.” Sans started blushing such a bright blue their whole table was lit up.

“Sans, as long as it's with you, it's special.” Harry said meaningfully. He was also flushed to his ears.

It was worth it though, the way Sans lit up, metaphorically. he already did a great job of that literally.

The waiter came and took their order and Sans told Harry to order whatever he wanted because everything was already paid for. “a perk for doing comedy shows here was a free meal for every five shows he did.

They chatted some more and enjoyed a beautiful and tasty meal. half way through, Harry started rubbing his foot up and down Sans bare leg enjoying seeing the blue flush make a reappearance. When they were all done eating, Sans was at his wits end. Just before they stood up to go, Harry made a daring move and presed his socked foot right into Sans’ crotch, surprised to feel a bulge. Sans stood up, carefully patting down his shirt of any crumbs before slowly walking around the table, pulling Harry’s chair out, taking his hand and walking back to the hotel part of the resort. They made it into their room before Harry got a word out.

“Sans?”

At Harry’s worried voice, Sans looked back at the human. “i like you a lot you know.” Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Sans held up a skeletal hand. “i think you really like me too. or at least i hope you do. but this,” he gestured to the bed. “if this happens, i really want it to mean something to both of us. call me a sap and hopeless romantic, but i, i really don't want to do this if you're not in this for long term.” Sans took a deep breath and sat on the bed, watching Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, looked close to tears and Sans would have been nervous that he hurt Harry’s feelings if it weren't for the large smile splitting his face. The teen took the few steps separating human and monster, both physically and mentally and leaned down so they were a breath away from touching.

“Well then. I guess I don't have to give you THAT speech.” And with that, Harry kissed Sans. Right on those teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> lol. now you have to wait til I update again. who knows when that'll be~  
> (I'm not that cruel. I'll prob have next part out sometime at the beginning of may. maybe ill post it on my birthday?? (May 4))
> 
> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com Come see my art and shit! Got questions, concerns, comments? Fill up my ask box! Come on people! im loooonnnnellllyyyy!!! ;.; (Also taking requests rn with undertale art!!! yay!)


End file.
